User talk:Happyface414
First ARCHIVE Second Archive Third Archive This is my FOURTH Talk Page. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 04:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- Your 3rd archieve is really small... Citcxirtcem 04:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) sorry hi happy look idid not mean to offend You or anyone with that video i should have put a "viewer descretion is advised" warning -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 18:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) you know... SN might actually be hacked... He was kinda acting strange. Citcxirtcem 04:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Shout Box The shout box is broken and will not load nor successfully display. :| --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Please Im not going to put that big cpw ad on there anymore. Im only going to mention the cpw in text, telling them that messages should go on my cpw talk. I didnt mean to break your policy. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Video HF, at first, I intended the slapping incident was just a quick, lighthearted, and comedic representation of satire and irony. Who will save us from Conservatism (AKA me, the Old Order), he asks, yet who will save US from his reforms? That was the joke. I chose Explorer to be the slapper to represent him throwing his lawyer skills at Tigernose in an epic victory (despite the rude "fail" comment). However, the more Tigernose attacks and whines, the more I think that he deserved it. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Question Regarding the Holiness of This Video Happyface, I'm writing a parody of Doctor Barber from the ''"Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack" show, in celebration of the starting of the vote on the Health Care Reform Bill tomorrow. Now, Flapjack is a rather twisted excuse of a television program, just eeking by with a TV-Y7 rating. It doesn't swear, it doesn't have anything suggestive, BUT, it can be... how do I put it... gross. Anyway, my question comes to using a video for demonstartion of my Doctor Barber character and his unorthodox behavior, since text alone often isn't enough. I didn't know who to ask, so I chose you. Metric, who seems to have knowledge of Flapjack, wouldn't care due to her background on the darker side on the Internet, and Explorer would be displaying O_O emoticons for weeks. Hat Pop... well... It's the only one I could find to demonstrate, to my audience, the parody and its weirdness, but I'd like a second opinion and a pre-screening from a fellow friend. It's a loop video, and I don't expect people to watch the whole thing, but I am curious about the beggining. The synopsis is simple: Doctor Barber uses a chubby employee as a hympnotization device. From there, it's a loop of his hypnotism sequence. The chubby employee brings up questions regarding holiness. Is it clean to use such a device, especially when h's shirtless and that fat? Here's the video, please decide for me. kczxM3Du62k Thank you. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Video Hmm... yes... I see. Okay then, thank you. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) thx thx for the fishybluered/future thing but the grown up is present now and the chick is past so fishybluered doesnt exist? fishybluered RE: Duh Who cares, anyways? I have the right to say that I hate you, and I will. --PabloDePablo 00:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, did not know that, sorry. But I still do not enjoy your presence. --PabloDePablo 00:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) New transformations Hi. Can you add some transformations to the article Transformer 3000? Thanks in advance.--12yz12ab 12:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Promote Icmer Back! Right now, me and Icmer In Nyc were talking on the shout-box about his BOSS-demotion. I, personally agree with him, and after a while, I realized that it was totally unfair to demote him. Think about it. He said that Dancing Penguin wasn't demoted when his long inactivity commenced. I even agree with him on the fact that he hardly ever edits mainspace. Icmer confessed that he was only away for 25 days, and he even put a notice on his userpage declaring his away. I am not a bureaucrat, and so I cannot promote, but if I could promote, I would have a debate on it, and would go into promotion wars. Before you object... you need to think before demoting users. When you asked me "should Icmer be demoted?", I said give it a while and let him edit war, but you decided to just demote him without any notice. Now he wasn't away for months, so you should of given him a warning. He still edits here, you know. It is very unfair to just go demoting him like that when he wasn't even away for 2 months. If you disagree, I can take this to another bureaucrat. But over my dead body you can't demote Icmer. And that is my final, Re: Well atleast I don't act like a angry two year old (double owned) -Sam Rudi -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :We'll just give him 7 days to expand his edits. In that time, if he edits mainspace and no "nonsense", promote him. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Please, don't spare me. I want you to answer this, Happyface414. Don't remove this! This is my apology to you! To reveal the letter: select on it. November 11th, 2009 Mr. Happyface414: Administrator of Club Penguin Fanon Wikia- http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Happyface414 Dear Mr. Happyface414: Due to recent events, I am hereby saying I am not a sock puppet of Swiss Ninja. He doesn't control my account, for he controls me. I am a senator of his realm. I am doing this because he is my friend. Please don't "Uber- Pwn" me. I am here to ask forgiveness of what I have done about the Cheddar Ninja article. The reason was that this is an unfair accasation for Swiss Ninja. Yes, he maybe an ego, but that makes no right to make fun of him! I did what Swiss Ninja asked for. This also go against you for doing this to him. We all know that he is being like a dictator, but now he has changed. He rest his kingdom. Now, I want you to tell me the whole story of the reason of the banning and terror of Swiss Ninja. Next, you must tell me why you have done this. Please, I mean no harm. I am a penguin, who just a messenger, asking you to chill out and asking for your forgiveness. I know how egoness Swiss Ninja maybe, but making an imposer of him is not just and not right. I am sorry for all the harm or offenses we have done to you and everyone else. We also ask for forgiveness. Please, reply to me as soon as possible, on my talk page and Swiss Ninja's, too. May you please lift up the protection template of Cheddar Ninja and let Swiss Ninja make his own brother, Gaston! This is fair. Thank you for your time and pondering of this letter. Hope your well, --Royal Jsudsu9988 22:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Here's the Pic!!! Here, HF. The pic is here! It's the female android. Jsucooldude1 Ambassador/Senator of Swiss Ninja's Highest Throne SW:js Here it is! The pic is here! I hope you like it.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 01:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ..... Dear, HF I am sorry for what I did before. Now please do not Uber-PWN me (but if you do, I have my agent, Abce2!), that is all. From, --PabloDePablo 01:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Pablo, I didn't mean it like that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) What did you mean, Abce? --PabloDePablo 01:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Guys, stop messaging me. Take the debate off my talk page. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Finally, the image! Hey Happyface, I finally finished the G.E.T. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. logo. it took me about a half an hour to finish, but I finished it. Hope you like it! --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 02:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Mabel's strange niece ........maybe puffles should be felines....... O_O ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 13:21, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Gay Penguins Probably the most famous, they didn't mate, but were in a relationship read this too. And I never said I was a girl. I never said I was a boy, but that doesn't automatically mean I'm the other. Citcxirtcem 04:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Apology Dear Happyface, I now confess that i am sorry i insulted the Muslims. It is just that I have had some Bad experience with them and I never looked at them the same again. In america, they fit in, in a way. However, do you know what muslims are doing outside the United States? That is where our perspectives change. It is just too painful to speak of it. Please forgive me, I know I have crossed the line too far. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 05:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Jerk That doesn't mean you have to be mean 'n angry. Citcxirtcem 06:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Supposing that you seem to really like Muslims, I am not sure if you are a Christian or not, but merry christmas anyways... and enjoy the movie too....... PS: I saw White Skinned Muslim Converts in Germany........... --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Time War I'm glad to know you like the idea. I've made it a rule not to start more stories until I finish the ones I'm working on, but you'll see a Time War story soon, maybe early next year.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-They're taking the hobbits to Isengard! 23:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) was the RP with speed and eclipse in love a reality thats fake or real Because if its real you can tell me but please have it be fake Tails6000 05:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I wanted my future with them married yes also I'm tired of the whole apocolypse RP stuff make it normal for once. nott against ya though. Tails6000 05:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Explorer's Love Life Sorry, but Explorer isn't going to marry. Fred will, though I haven't decided on the details.... Explorer will just be a wacky uncle. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010 FTW!']]) View this template 15:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Luna Jennifer Smiley On a whim, I drew Luna Jennifer, whom you commented acted exactly like HF and was his "female equivalent" (and daughter). I took it literally. This may be what your character would look like as a girl. Enjoy! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Someone once called me a "sexy fuhrer". No, really. † 23:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: When are you going to get around to your superhero tales and use of Team Corvus as you promised? You need to be more active. You in the Story As you know I want to put you in the story, luckily, you are just a minor character. here is your part: Swiss Ninja comes into the happyface state armed with soldiers. Happy thinks that Swiss is invading, so he captures them and holds them in a prison. He mocks Swiss a bit, then Swiss barely escapes. Happy is also mentioned in the South pole council. He is reporting in Swiss Ninja's behavior. If you dont like any of the diologue i made of you, you can change it. Deal? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 20:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Question WHeres your WHAT?!? video on youtube?--12yz12ab Talk to me 06:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The Bishop I'd like to RP and draw him please. --Zapwire 20:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info dude. --Speeddasher Hey Hey... guess who's back? ME! W00T! -- was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Villains for your villain drive... I'm thinking about parodying villains I see on late-night television. You are still going forth with your villain drive, so I need to meet the demands. There's one from the Teen Titans show named "Brother Blood" (no relation to hemoglobin or gore) who runs a school of villains. They call him "headmaster" and he can hypnotize folks into serving him with his mental prowess. A running gag in the episodes that feature him is that a double agent (immune to his hypnotics) sneaks in, infiltrates and blows up his school. Before he was taken off the show, he lost two schools to that, another to a protagonist who previously appeared, and another to the same protagonist as the third. Brother Blood normally battles in a tacky ninja suit. I'd nix that and give him his regular dress. It's a robe with some sort of cattle skull on it... yeah. I'd call him Scholar Hemoglobin, or some other lame pun.... all those folks who have a degree in Evil (FredX, Aye-Que), graduated from Hemoglobin's class, FredX with honors. Anyway, for the post, "headmaster" is already used, so I'm going with Chancellor (education) this time around. What do you think? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Hey Al Gore, where's that global warming you talked about? † 17:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Whats up? Will you help comment to the song Party in the USSR? It would help if you added comments from Mabel, Happyface, Explorer, Speed, Etc. I would really appreciate the help. Thanks. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) BTW, here is the Logo: Your Mistake You did the same mistake as Mectrixtic. You wrote under section 3, Adding, sub-section 3, Reappearance of "Dead" Characters: :AGAINST- Its a core value in religions, and might offend people Did you read everything? Section 3, Adding, is for stuff that you want to be added to the That's Death! code. Then sub-section 3, Reappearance of "Dead" Characters, is the category of the code that you want to add to. I'll remove your message. And please, man, read everything again. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I was just trying to sound threatening =D... anyway, you can read it again and repeat the concept of the ones I did if you want to modify anything, add anything or remove anything. Just make sure it's organized and everything's in the right place. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Planet Fanon banned by Club Penguin Fanon? Were you the one who said PFW couldn't be advertised on CPFW? Did you work that out with L4S? I just want some clarity, since I was at the beach today. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 02:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi--NAE's IP 13:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) STCW That war will have no burning down of any cities, not any of mine, none of anybody else's. Plus, I hearby say that you should stay away from this war, it is a Swiss TERRAIN war, not happyface. Well, maybe you can join, but NO CITY BURNING. Dont make me pull out the pictures of Haiti, thinking that you can turn zurich into that! [[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Request Pablo and DP told me that they want you to be at least a little nicer to users. Pablo especially wants you to respect him, because he campaigned for rollback just for your respect. For my sake, could you please fulfill their requests? I'm just trying to keep everything peaceful, y'know. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 22:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) DZGumyed Called Us Lame-O? I found this on the UCPW wiki... Uploaded by DZGuymed today, and called us typical lame-o. What does this mean? Is he joking? Well, he's in the picture himself... I don't get it. See if you can make some sense.. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *I don't know why I did it, I guess I was trying to prevent a war by saying those things. It was before the Happy**** article, though. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 21:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) protip US Government allows parodies without permission, legally. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Don't matter, Wikia law doesn't go by all US Government rules --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| '''Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.']] 21:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Wikia follows US law, and they do allow this anyways. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 00:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No Wikia doesent care what you so as long as you don't: 1) Harass anyone 2) Impersonate staff 3) remove ads from the wiki 4) spam or vandalize --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Dicipline Happyface, I have heard dozens, if not multiple dozens, of complaints about your horrible disrespect toward users. People have said that you do awful things to them: terrible, terrible things. You have been, '''so they say', a total smart-aleck, a cruel commentator, overly harsh, bossy, rude, distrustful, uncaring, unkind, heartless, villanious, evil, and even swearing. These are actions unfathombly unbecoming of a BOSS and they will no longer go unnoticed. I can't affirm all of these, but you, at least once, have exhibited one of those traits to me. Namely, you don't trust anyone. HF, I demand that you stop attacking people, that you stop going after Dancing Penguin (he was mentioned by name as a victim) just because he edits that horrid cesspool, that you give more respect to people, and that you try and trust people. Also, please do not attack the messenger. These are not my complaints, these are the numerous complaints of the Masses, scattered throughout time. One user in particular, who requests to be anonymous, claims he can produce PROOF of your blatent cruelty to innocents. I will ask for that Proof should you continue your lack of respect to users when I am not watching you with my religious-zealot stare. By attacking innocents without reason and by being so cruel to them, you are sinning. So, stop sinning and take some sensitivity training. You may even be scaring folks off the database. HF, I firmly believe that you are a very good person with a very bad temper, but the complaints are innumerable. This seems to be very serious to many, many users, and it is time that they get their voice heard. Please, cease and desist with the blatent disrespect towards the Masses behind my back. Again, these are not my complaints, these are the complaints of the Masses. As a BOSS, I need to listen to the Masses. Therefore, I have delivered this diciplinary note. Should you not heed the Will of the People, I will ask for that Proof. You must learn to respect others! Now, if they are Walruses or trolls, I can overlook that, but Dancing Penguin has long ceased his Un-CP spam and respects us these days, so you better stop attacking him soon. The People have spoken, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Back in my day, 256MB of RAM was awesome! Used one of them for nine years! † 20:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: DON'T ATTACK THE MESSENGER! Adding on to this, HF, you're attacking poor Swiss constantly, starting wars, flame wars, etc. I want you to stop. Swiss Ninja could have been one of our greatest editors, but you kept harassing him and declaring wars on his character. Swiss's character invaded your character. So what? It's fiction, a normal person would just forget about it, but OH NO, you just have to go and rabbit on about it, to the point where you start edit wars. So what does Swiss do? He does what any other person would do. He retaliates, which is just what you want. He makes more articles, which you destroy and make it sound like he's a tyrant. You are getting lulz out of baiting Swiss, and you are getting attention. I expect you're going to now attack me with the good old tried and trusted "Swiss has got an ego" front. Well, he was just a new user, trying to show his worth by saying he is in charge of this "empire". You were like that too once. I expected Happyface to be another cooler, fair version of Explorer, but instead along comes this young attention-seeking disrespectful dude who hates anything not of his own creation and trolls for lulz. I can see why people wanted you banned. I am warning you now, HF. Change your ways or you will suffer the consequences. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 04:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) What I Wrote This place is a lame-o wiki Ruled by "Oh So Great" TurtleShroom who kills innocent Jews and homosexuals! And what Explorer doesn't like, nobody likes! Because he's fail! Happyface is probably the only decent guy here, because he is actually having a life. And yet, because this place is run by power freak Nazis that shove the USA down your throat and think they own parodies (which are legal to be used by anyone under US law), I can't express my useless opinion without me getting perma-banned! And leave UNCPW alone, we have the right to post what we want about you guys there. Go ahead. Have an admin prove themselves that say are powerfreak mini Mao Zedongs by banning me! I don't care! Honestly! This place is full of just BORING stuff (and I cant say the Cra word because of all the religious freaks)! I am sick of the amount of admins here. Too many. Man. If I say anything bad about this place, I get called fail and get death threats from Corai and get called fake and fail by "oh so smart" Explorer 767! Seriously. The article about CPFW on UNCPW is sooooo right. I don't give a flying TurtleShroom about my soul, because he'll just say "You have condemned yourself blah blah blah pointless catholic". And these rules are outrageous! Die by laughing? Seriously. The only people here that actually deserve something for their work are: * LIST REMOVED TO AVOID CONFUSION Get my point!?!? Now, either be a Nazi and ban me for my opinion, or leave me alone! IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, I WILL LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE! I don't give a flying anything about my articles, delete them if you want. Hey, I'll even give FRG to anyone who wants it! Sorry if my opinion offends anyone (Corai, TS, Explorer), but I have had enough. Goodbye, DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER~~Feel the flames! Check This! 17:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah. I wrote it. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 02:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Explorer's message of Swiss Ninja I found this on Ben Hun's Blog one day: Explorer 767 21:49, March 6, 2010 Ben, Swiss is less hotheaded and MUCH nicer than you. For one, HE'S ACTUALLY CREATIVE. He tries to improve the wiki (albeit, in a slightly irritating way) with his characters and stories and ideas, even though most of them end up being criticized. All you've done for the past few weeks is rant about various stuff, fight with other users, and obsess over LOLcats. No wonder people hate you more than Swiss. --Your Friendly Neighborhood User:Sossions FW: Dicipline RE-POST HF, apparently, you didn't get my message. Your continuing disgrace of the BOSS title and attacks on users has trickled down onto your biggest threat's ears. Happyface, you have incurred the wrath of ZK. Beware his might. I warn you now, and immediantly, that you '''cease and desist all attacks on users', and that you actually edit those superhero articles like you PROMISED ME you would, ''AS YOU HAVE BEEN PROMISING SINCE NOVEMBER. Apparently, I've been trusting you, and you have abused that trust. You may not be Fluffy, but you two seem to exhibit similar characteristics. I still believe in the Dollarface theory, '''but you're acting like Fluffy', and you can't play the hack card this time, because you have been exhibiting this behavior since October. You don't trust anyone, and if I recall, you admitted that. Fluffy is under house arrest. Unless you can prove to me that you are still the good man I can fondly remember back before COPPA, I will have no choice but to kick your butt AND unleash my wrath on your articles, which you have been using to attack stuff. I mean, what kind of addition is "in 2010, HF's army came and destroyed everything"? Now, I wouldn't mind if they did do something like that, but given the circumstances, your lack of detail, and your cruelty towards Swiss Ninja the person, I can't let it slide. I've noticed your moral degredation, HF, and I've dismissed it as flopped ideas. YET, you have continue to show that you have become a bad man, or are transitioning into that archetype. As a religious man, I earnestly plea that you- dare I Bible-bash -repent of your ways and return to the Happyface414 I fondly remember in pre-COPPA. You claimed to be Christian in that time, and it seems that you have either lost or never had the Faith. I don't bring up repentance or sin to most people, but you claim to be religious, so I can and will do to you. You have sinned greatly and have blatently attacked users. If you are truly a Christian, you should ask God for forgiveness and follow the examples laid out by Jesus. It doesn't matter what denomination you follow, Jesus demands that you be a good example in Him. If you truly Christian, you'd act like one. Do it. ZK claims to have pages upon pages of your evil attacks to people. I will ask him to produce the items if you do not IMMEDIANTLY clean up your act. I warn you as a friend who may have been betrayed, as a (possibly) fellow believer in Christ, and honestly, out of the knowledge that ZK, if he produces the evidence, can and will convince me of your behavior. ZK is like Bugzy, HF. In fact, they were in the same group, the RV Clan. Do you remember what Bugzy does to bad people or abusive people? Agentgenius, anyone? ZK has the same logic, power, and abilities as Bugzy, Happyface, and he has turned that power at you. Change your ways, before it is too late. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 19:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Below is the original post, which you have seemed to ignore. You'd better respond, because if you don't by sunset, I will ask for ZK to produce the evidence. On the East Coast, it is 2:51 PM. The sun goes down at 6:38PM Eastern Standard. You have less than four hours. If you are lucky, I will be pulled away for dinner and other leisure, and you'll have more time. The clock is set, HF, and if you can't produce results, ZK will produce indictment. The Dicipline post that I have re-posted for your own good Happyface, I have heard dozens, if not multiple dozens, of complaints about your horrible disrespect toward users. People have said that you do awful things to them: terrible, terrible things. You have been, so they say, a total smart-aleck, a cruel commentator, overly harsh, bossy, rude, distrustful, uncaring, unkind, heartless, villanious, evil, and even swearing. These are actions unfathombly unbecoming of a BOSS and they will no longer go unnoticed. I can't affirm all of these, but you, at least once, have exhibited one of those traits to me. Namely, you don't trust anyone. HF, I demand that you stop attacking people, that you stop going after Dancing Penguin (he was mentioned by name as a victim) just because he edits that horrid cesspool, that you give more respect to people, and that you try and trust people. Also, please do not attack the messenger. These are not my complaints, these are the numerous complaints of the Masses, scattered throughout time. One user in particular, who requests to be anonymous, claims he can produce PROOF of your blatent cruelty to innocents. I will ask for that Proof should you continue your lack of respect to users when I am not watching you with my religious-zealot stare. By attacking innocents without reason and by being so cruel to them, you are sinning. So, stop sinning and take some sensitivity training. You may even be scaring folks off the database. HF, I firmly believe that you are a very good person with a very bad temper, but the complaints are innumerable. This seems to be very serious to many, many users, and it is time that they get their voice heard. Please, cease and desist with the blatent disrespect towards the Masses behind my back. Again, these are not my complaints, these are the complaints of the Masses. As a BOSS, I need to listen to the Masses. Therefore, I have delivered this diciplinary note. Should you not heed the Will of the People, I will ask for that Proof. You must learn to respect others! Now, if they are Walruses or trolls, I can overlook that, but Dancing Penguin has long ceased his Un-CP spam and respects us these days, so you better stop attacking him soon. The People have spoken, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Back in my day, 256MB of RAM was awesome! Used one of them for nine years! † 20:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: DON'T ATTACK THE MESSENGER! :Agree with TS. The TL:DR version? Your're dead unless you change. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 20:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::So, so, true. When I joined he was QUITE rude to me on the Shout Box, calling me a noob and such. (@ Happy) --Anniem۝۝se 22:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Follow-up HF, that was NOT an order to step down. However, again, if you can't produce evidence contradicting everyone's rage, I'll have no choice but to open the investigation. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 02:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quit - who gets your articles?! HF, if you have truly quit, who gets your articles and items? What about your state and your superheroes?! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 02:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Psyche (no) No, I just saw the opening sequence and laughed at the shark joke. I don't get the show enough to follow along. My parents told me to leave, simply because I didn't get it. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 01:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) K I'll help you with the thing. Can you request a sprite at my sprite shop? Akbaboy | :D 02:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wind Waker Music Wow, that was pretty cool. Yeah, I've played a couple Zelda games. Anyway, thnx for messaging. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 10:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:REAL CPFW No thanks, I'd rather stay on this wiki. star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 06:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC)